


The Morning After

by borntosik



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntosik/pseuds/borntosik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another version of the morning after Rae and Finn’s first time in a Bridget Jones’s Diary version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

She wakes up with pain in every part of her big body. She guesses it’s probably early in the morning because she can hear the sing of the few birds that are always on the other side of the window. She grabs the duvet with her fingers and covers her body until the end of the fabric hits her pinky nose.

It’s almost Christmas and the cold in Lincolnshire has arrived quicker than she expected, but she doesn’t need to be afraid of the coldness of December because Linda has been in charge of changing every duvet of the house.

She moves her body to make herself more room in her new bed and be more comfortable in between sheets and it’s then when she hears _the_ sound. The sound she’s been hearing all night on the other side of the bed. His little snores. She smiles against the pillow without opening her eyes. Memories of last night hit her brain: His hands covering every corner of her body, hugging her, caressing her skin in the most beautiful way possible. She remembers last night with detail.

_After asking Finn to take her home, she offered him cup of tea – which he accepted in a second. He came in and they drank their teas in silence, avoiding each other’s gaze for the minutes they were downstairs. Then, she took his hand in one of hers and dragged him through the stairs until they were in front of what he thought her mum’s room._

_“Really? In your mum’s room?”_

_“It’s not her room anymore…” She bit her bottom lip as she let him walk around her new bedroom._

_He placed his eyes in every corner. He had only been there once, and it was when his Nan died a few months ago. He remembers well how the bed was, where the telephone was. None of that was there. Now, the room was covered in band posters. The walls were painted in red and blue, matching the new furniture. While he was still checking her room, she closed the door quietly and walked until she had his back in front of her. She slid her hands through his denim jacket, grabbing the collar extremes, sliding it and getting rid of it. She gave him a kiss on his exposed neck and took his jacket and left it over the chair. She walked towards him and she looked him in the eyes, smiling sincerely at him and took his tee shirt in her fist. She landed her mouth into his ear and, carefully, she whispered the most dangerous words she was afraid to say that night. He had to get it right what she was meaning…_

_“Make yourself comfortable, yeah? I’ll be back in a second…” Without taking her smile off her face, she set his shirt free and went to the bathroom, leaving him alone in her room._

_Minutes later, she came back with just her dressing gown. Finn took half of her hint, as she found him with his tee shirt still on._

She smiles while thinking about him the night before. Although she had let him be in charge all night, she could sense how nervous he was with what they were doing. He noticed it wasn’t her first time. She knew it wasn’t his, too. That didn’t stop them from making love to each other in Rae’s bed.

After what it seemed 14 minutes of caresses, kisses and hugs and 23 minutes of pure sex, they laid together and holding each other until they end up in the arms of Morpheus.

She doesn’t want to wake up from this dream yet. It has been one the best nights in her young life and it will be treasured in her mind until the day she dies.

A moan from the other side of the bed wakes her. She half opens her eyes to catch his morning face but he’s still asleep. She licks her lips and bites the bottom one, moving herself forward and she takes one of her hands from under the sheets. She takes some of his fridge hairs off his face, trying not to wake him up yet. He looks peaceful in his sleep and she tries to hide a laugh when she tries to guess how a grumpy sod like him can look like that.

Her hand cups his cheek and she makes three circles with her thumb fingertip, holding her breath when he makes another noise with his mouth and moves his lips as to say something. He mumbles something but he’s still dreaming, what makes Rae melt. He looks like an angel, he only needs the wings.

Who could have guessed Rae would wake up one day with an Adonis like Finn sleeping on the other side of the bed? She desperately wants to kiss his full lips but she’s afraid of waking him up. She won’t forget herself if she does. He looks gorgeous and beautiful and kind and carefree and sweet when he’s asleep. She doesn’t even care of the sounds he makes. She admits she woke up in the middle of the night because of a couple of strong snores, but then he came back to breathe normally. She’d say he’s ever sweeter and cuter when he snores. She can’t explain the feeling, but it gives her a hard pain in her chest… It’s probably the arrow of Cupid.

Then, she remembers. Her mum is in hospital with her baby sister and she should go and check how they’ve spend the night. Karim didn’t bother to come home as his new family was in hospital. She checks the clock on her bedside table and it’s only 8.40 in the morning. She lays her eyes on Finn’s face again and smiles with her brightest smile. Suddenly, she has the urge to prepare him breakfast. She shrugs against the feeling of care because she’s never felt that way, but when she thinks of Finn, she knows why she’s feeling like this now: _She has fallen in love_.

She sits up on the bed and notices she’s fully naked. She looks around the bed and picks the sheet it’s underneath the blanket on top of their bodies. She holds it against her chest and, with the most careful way, she stretches it until she stands up and she can cover her body with the soft fabric. She examines the floor of her bedroom, looking for her nighty.

Last night, after the 5minute long kiss, Finn took the sheets off her bed. Her nighty clothes, who were under the pillow, also disappeared. They had lost somewhere in the room.

She takes it in her hands and checks if it’s dirty or it’s alright. She knows it’s not the most attractive and sexy pyjamas, but it’s her winter’s clothes and Finn will have to deal with it. She takes the bottom part and tries to pass one of her legs over the hole of the trousers without succeeding. She’d put the clothes on if she hadn’t the sheets over her body, but what if Finn wakes up? No way is she going to let him see her like that. She’s not going to let him see her body with that amount of light that comes from the window. He’d hate her flabby and soft parts of her body.

Meanwhile, Finn opens his eyes after hearing some of the noise she’s doing while she dresses up.

“What on Earth are you doing?” She turns her head to the bed, even if she has her head covered with the sheet. Finn has woken up and she’s under that cheap sheet. Great.

“Getting dressed.” She tries to pull her trousers once again, jumping to get it in.

“Why are you dancing around that tent?” He asks, chucking. His eyebrows are frowned whilst he keeps an eye on his lover’s back.

“Because I don’t want you to see any of my wobbly bits.” Rae turns around to answer him face to face with an obvious tone in her voice, still covering herself. Then, she turns around again, giving him her back once again.

“That’s a bit pointless, isn’t it? Because I happen to have a very high regard for your wobbly bits in all circumstances.” He stands himself over the bed with an arm holding his body and smirks when she takes off the sheets over her head and stares directly at him with a surprised look in her face.

“Really?”

“Absolutely.” She gives him a lopsided grin, holding the corner of the sheet and covering her chest and the rest of her body, leaving just her head to be looked at by him.  “I think it’s high time we had another look.”

Then, she presses her lips together and tries not to grin when she stops grabbing the fabric and lets it run through her skin until it lends on the floor. She walks towards him and crawls over his body. His hands now are around her waist and, with a bit of his morning strength, he turns her around and he’s on top of her. His morning glory is now hitting against her tight and Rae finally gives him his first good morning kiss.


End file.
